One Week
by motherofpancakes
Summary: Remember Arthur, you've only got one week and that's it. Don't fail me now  angleterre . Mainly EnglandxChina with a twist at the end. No happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, I have not written anything in ages. Haha this little plot bunny came to me when I was bored one day.

Eh, too lazy to do the disclaimer thing but you guys get it.

* * *

The whole week seemed like a dream, how one can go from being loved to utterly torn the next moment. Some things are just unexplainable; reminiscing about the past, Arthur realizes what a stupid bet it was in the first place.

"Bonjour, mon cher."

"What is it frog?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to remind you of yesterday."

"Oh god, don't talk to me about yesterday."

All Arthur reminds about the night before was something about being drunk, maid outfit and a bet.

"Fine have it your way then, but I believe we made a bet last night."

"Yeah, whatever. What was that bet again?"

"Well, Alfred, Gilbert and I bet that nobody could stand to be with you for a week and to prove us wrong you have to make someone fall in love with you."

"Oh yeah right, sounds easy enough, so who's the victim?"

"Well, you see that foreign exchange student over there, the one that seems to be reading his book intently."

"Isn't that the foreign exchange student from China? Wang Yao I believe, or Yao Wang, whatever it is. So what about it?"

"Well this particular student has humiliated me in front of everybody and I think I deserve something call payback."

"What the hell did she do to you?"

"She? Well 'she' gave me a broken arm because I was getting too touchy or something. Anyway that's not that important right now. The important thing is to get to know 'her' and make' her' like you."

"Feel bad for the poor girl but it's going to be her right?"

"Yes, mon cher and remember to be a 'gentleman'. By the way you only got one week."

"What the hell, one week! How the hell am I suppose to do that in one week? And I'm always a gentleman!"

"Do I look like I care…just do it. I'll even throw in a hundred bucks, mon cher."

"Fine whatever, but you better have that hundred bucks by next week, got it frog?"

"Sure thing, but just a word of caution, 'she' can get really dangerous. Besides giving me a broken arm, 'she' also gave Alfred a black eye once."

"Thanks I guess and Alfred probably deserved it."

"Remember Arthur, you've only got one week and that's it. Don't fail me now angleterre ."

* * *

Review please?

I don't know if I should continue this but I most likely will. Reviews doesn't hurt though. Already got the ending to this, there's going to be a twist.


	2. Day 1

_Yay I got another chapter up already! _

_I didn't really like how the chapter came out, it's not bad it just lacked that spice to spice up. And can you guys believe it, I'm getting a writer's block. It is absurd. I have the ending already, just not the details. _

_I feel that the characters are a bit OOC, in this chapter. Just to clear things up, China is not genderbent._

_Just a random thing, we had a lock down at school today and it was fun!_

_Oh _forgot_ to mention_

_Italics= Arthur's thoughts_

_**Bold and italic= Yao's thoughts**_

* * *

_-Phone Transition-_

"Okay Francis, where is she?"

"According to Kiku, Yao is probably at the coffee shop near the library."

"Who's Kiku?"

"Oh yeah, we forgot to mention. Kiku is Yao's half-brother, they were very close during the younger days but things happened and they split apart."

"Does he know about our bet?"

"Oh 'yes', mon cher. He's helping us trick Yao, when he probably wants to make amends to 'her'. Do you think he'd help us if he knew?"

"Well I suppose that he won't, so how'd you get him to help us?

"Oh, I sort of probably told him that you were deeply in love with Yao and how you dream about 'her' day and night but you're too much of a sissy to go confess and…"

"Excuse me?"

"But that's not important right now, mon cher."

"What the hell Francis! What kind of lie is that and couldn't you think of a better one, you make me sound like a bloody love sick teenager. I can't imagine any bloke falling for that."

"Apparently Kiku did cause he agreed to help us. He's a –oh what do Elizabeta call those people – fundashi! There we go!"

"What the hell is that, frog?"

"I'll tell you later Arthur; right now we need to find Yao. Do you see 'her'?"

"Give me a sec…Yeah I see her."

"Remember to be a 'gentleman' and give her l'amour. You know everybody needs to have l'amour, that's why big broth-"

"Cut the crap, Francis. Bye"

-_End of Phone Transition-_

_Okay there she is, all I have to do is give her a good impression first. Calm down Arthur, quit acting like a teenager asking their first date out. This isn't the first relationship that you'd had nor will it be the last one. Just take a DEEP breath and let's do this._

"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if anybody is sitting here."

"I beg your pardon aru?"

Though Arthur has always seen the Asian student around campus, he'd never actually look at the other. Just as Arthur was going to reply, all words suddenly died in his mouth.

_Holy crap…I've got to say I've never actually seen Yao's face up close. Are his eyes even real? They're like golden brown. Wow, and they say Alfred's eyes are pretty. Pfftt…they're just bloody blue but Yao's eyes are like amaz-_

"Hello…hello?"

_Oh bloody great…There goes my first expression. I've probably been standing like an idiot and staring at her for 5 minutes or something, she's probably freaked out by me already. Great Arthur, just great…_

"Excuse me, but what did you just say?"

"I said 'I beg your pardon aru'"

"Sorry, miss. Is this seat open? By the way, my name is Arthur Kirkland, 2nd year in this university."

"Oh sure, it's open. I'm going to leave anyway. My name is Yao Wang, 3rd year in the university aru. By the way I think you're mistaken, I'm actually a guy. Sorry if I look like a girl, happens once in a while, you know. Normally I'd get all over my friends if they do that aru. "

_A…Dude=Guy=not a girl=Francis didn't tell me beforehand=Francis is so dead…_

"Oh…sorry about that, you just look like one and I sort of assumed. My apologies, maybe we could go out and eat one day, you know for apologizing and maybe get to know each other more. How does that sound?"

_**Is this **__**guy trying to flirt with me? He is getting way to close for my personal liking. I barely know him at all and he seems a bit suspicious…I sense something bad.**_

"Uh, sure...I'll see when I have time aru. Bye."

_-Phone Transition-_

"Welcome to Big broth-"

"Francis, I'm going to kick your bloody arse when I see you and you better pray to god or Napoleon that I don't see you at all."

"Oh mon cher, How did it go with Yao? Did you guys already- you know?"

"You bastard, couldn't you have told me that Yao was a guy all along. You just totally destroyed my bloody first impression, way to go twat. And what kind of sick minded creature are you, I barely talked to him for the first time. "

"Well, you didn't ask at all, so I thought that it was fine. And plus I already gave you a hint before, a fundanshi means a male person supporting boy and boy love. You're just too dense, mon cher."

"Yeah and I'm supposed to know what that means, frog. I barely know French and you expect me to suddenly know Japanese."

You're not going to back down are you Arthur? Oh and here I thought that our Arthur was a gentleman and would keep his word no matter what. I heard that gentlemen don't back down from their word. Guess that I was wrong all along. It's no big deal, you can just call the bet off and admit that you give up cau-"

"Never mind, frog. I'm going to strangle you when I see you and be amused while I'm doing it. And when I'm with Yao, I'm going to tell him to break your arm again just because you bloody deserve it. Bye."

_-End of Phone Transition-_

* * *

So what do you guys think?

Strangely, some of the stuff that's going to happen in here is actually past experiences from my parents.

Please leave a review and I honestly don't know when the next update will be. With all the school work piling up, I think the fastest will probably be next week. Though reviews do encourage.


	3. Day 2

**Haha, sorry guys. Haven't uploaded last week cause I had test for every single day of the week, no kidding then I had to go to the airport and then a party. Uhh, it's just so hard to keep up grades and fanfic at the same time. i have been getting ideas for the next couple chapters. **

This was pretty rushed so I'm sorry if it sucked. I'll do better next time.

**Bolded**=Yao's thoughts

_Italics_=Arthur's thoughts.

* * *

"Arthur I deeply and humbly apologize for yesterday…"

"Well a bloody apology isn't enough twat. You just screwed up my impression with Yao."

"Oh mon ami, I'll even help you in acquiring Yao's affections. How's that sound? Usually at this time, Yao should be near the K building near the fountain."

"How do you know this, frog?"

"Well, what do you think I do when I have time, mon ami?"

~Transition~

"Oh hey Yao."

"Oh hey uhhh…"

"Arthur Kirkland, just call me Arthur."

"Oh yeah sorry, aru."

"So you remember yesterday?"

"What about yesterday, aru?"

"Well, for apologizing, you want to go to the pastry shop with me, I'll pay."

_Rule #1 according to Francis; Yao can never turn down anything free, just offer free stuff and you got him._

"Uhh, where's that aru?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll take you there and I'll take good care of you too."

_**Tien, why does this guy not get the message that I'm not interested. And he's starting to scare me now.**_

"Sure, which way are you going aru?"

"That way."

"I'm so sorry Arthur, but see I go the other way, you know the _opposite._ Maybe we could meet up some other time. Look at the time, I really have to go right now. Talk to you later or when I see you…that is, if I ever want to see you again. Bye"

_He just gave me the slip…I can't believe it. He gave me, Arthur Kirkland, the slip. _

_-Phone Transition-_

"Francis, we are taking this up a notch. Yao just gave me a bloody slip. I want all the help you can get."

"Mon ami, Are you okay? He just gave you the slip? That's awful, I remember that one time, this one gi-"

"Yeah whatever, I don't bloody care frog. Just get more people to help me, probably Alfred since he wants revenge most likely. Bye"

_ -End of Phone Transition-_

_-Yao's Point of View-_

_Whoa…That Arthur guy was getting way too close for comfort. I mean honestly, I barely know him yesterday and he wants to be friends with me already. Are people in America this weird? First there's that Alfred guy who's just invading my privacy every time he sees me; next is that huge Russian dude that just freaks me out when I see him; then there's that guy with the wavy, blond hair and a little stubble who just screams out the word pervert; and now there's this guy with the huge eyebrows. Why oh, why, did I decide to come to America? The idea of going back to China seems pretty appealing to me...You know what, I shouldn't even be thinking about this anymore, I have a test in half an hour and I'm not even ready._

**A/N- Yeah you guys I know I suck. Didn't really like how the chapter came out or probably deleate the whole story and write it over again. I don't know, we'll see. Just a little story that I want to share with all; so my US history class is starting to talk about WW2 and seriously me and my friend crack up everysingle time in there. I think the teacher was pissed once cause Me and her were laughing in class. **

**Hehe, that was it read and review please and I think the next update wouidn't take this long. Oh yeah and point out grammar mistakes please, I haven't given it to my friend to beta.**


End file.
